Rooftop Spyder: Binding Ties
by FireCracker7
Summary: Gambit and Torch face off. The prize is Peter, but can he fight the spider within?


submission dated 6-7-04  
  
author: FireCracker   
  
(Italic copy bordered byunderscore)   
  
Archive? You'd better.  
  
Warnings: Raunchy series, all on rooftops in NY. Spidey has natural webs.  
  
Pairing: Spiderman / Human Torch / Gambit  
  
Gambit and Torch face off for the first time. The prize is Peter, but can he be saved?  
  
A/U   
  
Rooftop Spyder: Binding Ties  
  
"Would you please stop staring at me?"  
  
Gambit shrugged, pulling on a shirt. "Sorry, mon ami. A bad habit, I'm afraid."  
  
Peter grinned. "I'd better find somewhere else to stay, or people will talk. Can't hole up here forever."  
  
Red eyes flashed at him. "We won't. Ah told you arrangements were made."  
  
"So what's the plan?"  
  
"Well, we aren't on everyone's wish list right now-"  
  
Peter sat in a stuffed chair, watching the widescreen. "Yeah. Seems like I'm the hot topic for everyone, twenty four seven. Can't they at least talk about the weather for a few minutes?"  
  
Gambit followed his eyes to the television. "Obsessed, Peter. They fear another attack."  
  
"I didn't attack anyone!!"  
  
Gambit moved to him, massaging shoulders. "I know, petit. But the others have no knowledge of you, only the spider."  
  
Peter rubbed his eyes. "Didn't mean to yell, Rem. I'm having a hard time controlling my impulses right now."  
  
"Understood. Things will improve-"  
  
AND NOW THE LATEST NEWS REGARDING THE SPIDER. THIS EXCLUSIVE FOOTAGE HAS BEEN PROVIDED BY THE BUGLE-  
  
Peter sat up stiffly. "Wait, what's this?"  
  
Gambit sat on the chair arm, tense. "National television, CNN. Not good, Peter."  
  
VIDEO RELEASED BY THE PROMINENT NEW YORK PUBLICATION SHOWS THE SPIDER AS PART OF A POTENTIAL MUTANT PLOT-  
  
"What the hell are they talkin' about?!" Gambit stared.  
  
Peter was pale. "Someone followed us last night!"  
  
-AN UNIDENTIFIED MAN IS CLEARLY SEEN WITH THE SPIDER, POSSIBLY CONTROLLING IT. SPECULATION HAS THE SPIDER UNDER MUTANT RESTRAINT, TO BE RELEASED ON THE PUBLIC AT ALLOTED TIMES. OFFICIALS BELIEVE THIS A POSSIBLE RETAILIATION FOR THE MUTANT AGENDA BEING PRESENTED TO CONGRESS THIS MONTH-  
  
Gambit cursed a blue stream of french.   
  
-POLICE ARE SEARCHING FOR THE INDIVIDUAL INVOLVED WITH THE SPIDER. EXPERTS ARE REVIEWING THE VIDEO FOR POSSIBLE IDENTIFICATION AS WE SPEAK. CLEARLY THE SPIDER HAS AN ALLY, POSSIBLY MORE. TO FUEL FURTHER SUSPICION, ALL MUTANT FACTIONS ARE UNAVAILABLE FOR COMMENT AT THIS TIME. NEITHER THE X-MEN NOR FANTASTIC FOUR CAN BE REACHED IN ANY CAPACITY. CITIZENS ARE SCREAMING FOR ACTION-  
  
Peter clicked the remote to another channel. "I'm fed up with this-"  
  
Gambit clutched his head. "Mon dieu. Ah ain't even done anything and can't walk the streets."  
  
Peter gathered him close. "I'm sorry, Rem. You were just trying to help. I don't want your life ruined because of me."  
  
Satin lips brushed a smooth cheek. "Ah survived worse, Spider. And believe me when I say I volunteered."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shh. Ah love you. Too much for my own good, probably."  
  
The phone rang suddenly.   
  
"Maybe that's the call we're waiting for." Gambit grabbed the reciever and listened. A wide variety of expressions crossed his face.  
  
Pete couldn't stand the suspense. "Who is it, Remy? What's going on?"  
  
He motioned his friend to silence. "Ah know, Prof. Yeah, he's here. No, he isn't shifting-"  
  
Peter blinked. "Professor Xavier?!"  
  
"Ah wasn't trying t' cause trouble. All right! We'll sit tight. Yeah-"  
  
Peter flopped in his chair again, annoyed. "What's he saying?"  
  
Gambit held the phone from his ear a moment. "Crap. The Prof's giving me an earfull."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Gambit sighed, hanging the phone up. "Says everyone's layin' low because of us. Toad was shot yesterday by anti-mutant fanatics. Mystique was attacked too, but she got away safely. Seems like mutant hate is boilin' over now. Everyone thinks the Spider is acting on orders to retaliate."  
  
Pete gritted his teeth in anger. "Where do people get these insane assumptions!"  
  
Gambit sat on the bed. "They got no facts, so they make up stuff. Ah sure don't want anyone taking potshots around every corner."  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"Arrangements are made to sneak us out."  
  
Peter was incredulous. "Disguises?"  
  
A grin. "Yeah. You got any objection to dressing up?"  
  
Pete pursed his lips. "No comment. But I've got to call MJ, fill her in."  
  
Gambit moved in front of him. "Be careful, Spider. Don't say too much."  
  
Long fingers reached for the phone. "I know."  
  
Johnny Storm rummaged through his east side apartment for spare clothing. He loved his getaway in times like these.  
  
/Still no word from Peter. My worst fears might be true./  
  
Surprised, he found a familiar red sweater in the closet. It wasn't his. A small smile curved his lips.  
  
/Seems like there's always part of you with me no matter what./   
  
Closing his eyes, Storm held the soft fabric against his nose, savoring spicy scent.  
  
"Wish you were here." he murmured. The phone rang, startling with brazen clang.  
  
Johnny frowned, picking it up. "Who the hell would call me here with everything going on-"  
  
[Johnny?]  
  
Blue eyes went wide. "What? Peter?!"  
  
[Sorry I've been out of touch. I know we were supposed to meet.]  
  
"Where are you, Pete?"  
  
[Uptown, but not for long. It's temporary, I can't explain.]  
  
Storm closed his eyes briefly. "Just tell me the truth, Pete. Please."  
  
A pause. [Some friends are helping me, Johnny. I can't say too much.]  
  
"You can trust me with anything, Spider."  
  
[I...I know. But with all the mutant hysteria going on, I don't want you caught in a crossfire.]  
  
"I need to see you, Pete. And not about the ebay pictures."  
  
[I don't think that's wise right now, John john. Mutants have already been attacked.]  
  
"I can handle myself. Now tell me!"  
  
[Please don't argue, Johnny. I'll call again when my situation is clear.]  
  
"Pete? Pete?!" Storm stared at the receiver in disbelief. "He hung up on me!!"  
  
Gambit was annoyed. "What did you call him for? This complicates matters!"  
  
Pete shook his head. "He has no location. Besides, I trust him to respect my wishes."  
  
Remy looked away momentarily. "You still love him."  
  
"I had to call him, Rem. I owed him that."  
  
Gambit paced, clearly irritated. "Oui...the spider ensnares hearts."  
  
Peter stood, feeling a stab of anger. "I never lied to you. The decision was yours to stay!"  
  
"Ah know!" Gambit snapped. He mumbled in french, pacing again.  
  
Pete turned him around. "In english! If you've got something to say, then just say it!"  
  
Gambit glared, eyes wild like fire. "Know what ah should have done from the beginning!"  
  
"And what does that mean?"  
  
Crimson orbs glittered strangely. "Guess. One small potion, Pete. Ah could mix it properly in an hour or so."  
  
Peter blinked, shocked at the implication. "The hell you will. Don't even think it!!"  
  
"Ah might risk it, Spider. Don't think ah won't consider, especially if Storm tries anything."  
  
Powerful hands shook the mutant. "I can't believe I'm hearing this. You claim to love me-"  
  
"Ain't no claim. Plain truth-"  
  
"And you'd consider voodoo? Are you insane?!"  
  
Gambit glanced down. "Don't give a rat's ass about Storm, Spider. If he comes around starting trouble, ah can't promise what might happen."  
  
Burgundy eyes narrowed to slits. "Hurt him and you'll fight me. I mean it."  
  
The cajun appeared wounded. "Ah don't want to hurt him. Can't fight someone ah love, either."  
  
"Then listen to reason."  
  
"You don't understand my meaning, Spider."  
  
Peter pulled him down on the bed again. "Then explain. This is the second time you threatened magic. I thought you were joking before, but now I'm not so sure."  
  
Remy laughed wildly. "Oh, Pete. You have no idea. Ah had a plan, but fell into my own trap."  
  
"Do all cajuns riddle endlessly? Get to it!"  
  
"Ah accepted the assignment to come here mainly t' see you. The Prof may have suspected my motivation, but he never said so. Anyway, ah thought the opportunity would be perfect for us to get close again. When we met at the Bugle, ah wanted you so bad. It ran through my mind to throw a spell, make you mine forever."  
  
Peter flushed with anger. "So you'd steal love, if it weren't mine go give?!"  
  
"Not really. Ah knew it, felt it. And the realization dawned that ah didn't need a spell. Ain't it funny? At first ah wasn't sure of my own feelings or yours. When my dreams were realized, ah couldn't accept not having you. My heart, Pete. Can't control it, sorry."  
  
Peter placed a hand over that heart. "I told you this situation was stupid, all around. I still don't know where we'll all end up."  
  
Remy looked at him softly. "Lied about wanting to share you."  
  
Peter smiled. "I know. Only an idiot wants to share someone they love."  
  
Gambit smiled in return. "Guess that makes us idiots."  
  
"True."  
  
Pete leaned against him. "Let's play this situation out, Rem. No long term expectations."  
  
Warm arms wrapped around. "What about Storm?"  
  
Peter relaxed into the embrace, thinking. "I told you, we were apart for over two years-"  
  
"Didn't stop the fire. You plan on telling him the same story?"  
  
"I already did. His reaction was similar to yours."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"He won't let go either. I can't convince him a clean break is necessary."  
  
Gambit tipped the fine chin up. "The only thing I promise is love, mon ami."  
  
A pause. "You aren't listening, either. This could wind up a disaster."  
  
Gambit pressed silken lips to his own. "How about some disaster relief?"  
  
Johnny Storm streaked across Manhattan, his gut roiling with emotion.  
  
/Kept you talking long enough, Pete. It was a simple matter to 'spark' the phone lines at the source. All I have to do is trace directional energy residue./  
  
He took a swift left turn at the upscale district skyline.  
  
/I need to know if my suspicions are correct. If they are, I swear I'll do what I can for you!/  
  
Minutes later he landed gently atop a glitzy hotel. Flaming off, Storm changed into his civilian gear. Hair spiked with gel completed his altered appearance. He surveyed the side landing.  
  
"Now for some answers."  
  
Peter slept lightly on the couch. Gambit covered him with soft blankets and removed his shoes. Pillows were tucked gently under the tousled head. The red haired mutant watched his lover rest, eyes bright with emotion.  
  
"A dream come true, Pete. I'll take care of everything."  
  
Fingers gently brushed the long lashes. Gambit sighed in contentment, dimming the recessed lighting. He settled in a nearby chair, hitting the remote.  
  
"Maybe ah can avoid the news." he clicked channels.  
  
Mary Jane was exhausted after her latest shoot. Collapsing on the bed, she tossed her purse aside. May entered the bedroom seconds later.  
  
"I heard you come in. Any more news from Peter?"  
  
MJ covered her eyes, still sprawled on the mattress. "Not since his last phone call."  
  
May fidgeted, clearly agitated. "I'm worried, Mary Jane. What if he can't be cured?"  
  
The weary redhead sat up slowly. "No. No, I refuse to believe that. He's in safe hands with people who can help. We'll have to trust that."  
  
"But who are they?"  
  
"He wasn't too specific, but I think they're mutants. It would make the most sense."  
  
May glanced out the window, thinking. "News reports say the mutants have gone into hiding."  
  
"I don't blame them. It seems as though vigilante groups are walking the streets shooting at anyone they think 'looks' different."  
  
Mays' normally gentle features darkened in anger. "It's no better than racism in my mind. Some of our local politicians are backing these idiots."  
  
MJ shook her head. "The old, 'wink and don't tell' policy. That's why I'm glad Peter's safe somewhere. If he...got shot, I don't know what I'd do-"  
  
Sobs threatened to overtake her. May shushed, gathering her close.  
  
"Come on, girl. Let's go get something to eat. All this blubbering won't solve anything."  
  
MJ forced a laugh. "You're right. Tiger's safe, that's all that matters."  
  
Gambit stared at the screen, grateful for the diversion of a bad western. Eventually his eyelids grew heavy.  
  
/Don't have a clue when anyone will call./  
  
The intercomm buzzed suddenly. Gambit blinked in surprise.  
  
"Someone must've heard me."  
  
[bzz. Mr. LeBeau? Are you there, sir?]  
  
Gambit tapped a panel button on the end table. "Yes, what is it?"  
  
[bzz. Gentleman here to see you. He says he's with the delivery team.]  
  
Gambit mused to himself. "Must be the Prof, he finally sent someone."  
  
[bzz. Sir? Shall I request ID, or-]  
  
"No, send him up. I'm expecting a pickup."  
  
It was a short wait. Moments later the door chimed. Gambit smiled, aiming the remote at double paneled oak doors.  
  
"About time somebody showed up-"  
  
"Patience is a virtue." An unwelcome voice responded. A blonde, well built man stalked inside.   
  
There was a beat of silence as Gambit stared, his smile disappearing. He immediately saw the aura despite the disguise.  
  
"Storm." he practically spat.  
  
Johnny smiled coldly. "A pity. I wanted to surprise you with my new hairdo and glasses."  
  
"Don't make no difference to me, Torch. What do you want?"  
  
The blonde looked about. "Where is he?"  
  
"Ah don't appreciate rude people who barge in, either. How did you find this place?"  
  
The Torch was smug. "I've got a few tricks of my own. Now tell me where Peter is!"  
  
Gambit sneered, eyes flashing. "Ah don't have to tell you anything."  
  
Storm moved across the room but Gambit blocked him. "Wait."  
  
"Out of my way, LeBeau. I need to see Peter, not jab at you all day."  
  
A gloved hand pointed at the tight chest. "Anytime, matchstick. But ah got bigger fish to fry."  
  
"For the last time-"  
  
"What's going on?" Peter entered the main suite, still sleepy. His hair was tousled, and stubby growth shaded his face. Pants and shirt were wrinkled.  
  
"Peter!" Storm went to him in a rush.  
  
Wine gold eyes went wide. "John? How'd you find me here?!"  
  
Strong arms crushed him close. "I was worried to death, Peter. Especially after that strange phone call."  
  
Gambit sniffed. "Knew this was a bad idea."  
  
Storm spared him a brief glance. "Nobody asked you." he turned his attention to Peter again.  
  
"How are you, Spider?" baritone softened in affection. He ruffled the wild hair.  
  
Peter smiled wanly. "Tired. Nothing eventful."  
  
Blue eyes clouded with worry. "What's going on?"  
  
Peter disentangled himself gently and walked towards the bar. "I'm having a few problems, Johnny. Remy here offered to help."  
  
Storm glared with suspicion at the mutant. "Just like that? What else?"  
  
"Ain't no 'what else'." Gambit snapped. "Nothing that concerns you, anyway."  
  
Johnny got in his face. "I'm making it my buisness, Gambit. And I've got questions."  
  
"Go read the Bugle. We're expecting company, and don't have time for your crap."  
  
"I'll give you crap-"  
  
"Knock it off, you two!" Peter pushed between them. "This isn't helping anything."  
  
Gambit snapped his fingers. "Hair, vinegar. Fingernails, fishtails. Blood, cayenne pepper-"  
  
Storm stared, incredulous. "What b.s. is that?!"  
  
Petes' eyes were hard. "Both of you find a neutral corner. Right now!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Sit!!" Peter pointed at opposite ends of the sofa.  
  
Mumbling, both lovers complied.  
  
Gambit spoke first. "Pete, don't get excited. The others should arrive in a couple of hours."  
  
Peter remained standing, glaring at them both. "I'm not excited, Rem. "  
  
Storm frowned, watching the two of them. "Peter, I need to speak with you. Alone."  
  
"No, Johnny. I'm sorry, but everything remains open here."  
  
"Not with me."  
  
"You can't reason with that hothead, Pete." Gambit shook his head. "He wants a fight, not answers."  
  
Storm started to rise. "Keep talking, LeBeau-"  
  
Pete looked into his eyes, holding him down. "I know you have questions, John."  
  
Storm was taken back by the intensity. "You disappeared for days, Pete. That isn't like you."  
  
"I know. Something happened that I couldn't make public."  
  
Blue eyes darted quickly at Gambit. "Why is he involved?"  
  
"I...there've been developments."  
  
Storm stood slowly, finger pointing in accusation. "With him? Why?!"  
  
"John-"  
  
"What's going on between you two?!"  
  
Gambit stood again also, eyes flashing crimson. "You got no claim, Torch. And no right to demand anything!"  
  
"The hell I don't-"  
  
Peter pushed them off. "I'm warning you two for the last time. Cool it, or I'll leave you both here together!!"  
  
The threat stopped them cold.  
  
"You can't do that, Peter!" Gambit pleaded. "Stay here, wait for the others."  
  
Storm paused despite his anger. "Why is it so important he stay?"  
  
Peter couldn't meet his eyes. Storm took his hands gently.  
  
"Is this about the latest news?"  
  
No response. The dark head tilted down.  
  
Storm held him close, comforting. "I know, Peter. All of it."  
  
A gasp. Rich brown eyes glistened, growing wide. "How?" a whisper.  
  
Johnny swallowed. "I know you're the spider."  
  
Gambit edged up. "Then you know he needs help."  
  
Storm nodded, not taking his eyes off Peter. "I wasn't suspicious until I realized you disappeared when the spider appeared. The moves, the speed were the same. And after the phone call...I knew I was right."  
  
Choked sob. "Dammit...I didn't want you to see me like that-"  
  
Broad hands rubbed his back, soothing. "Reed was convinced you weren't an ordinary spider after you took his weapon and didn't attack."  
  
Peter breathed heavily against a warm neck. "Wasn't trying to hurt anyone. But I can't control it, Johnny. That's why I've been here."  
  
Storm spoke to Gambit. "I have to thank you for that, at least."  
  
"I'd do anything for Pete." Gambit replied. "We need to work together, Storm. It's the only way."  
  
The blonde gritted his teeth. "Agreed. So what's the plan?"  
  
"Some of brotherhood are gonna sneak us out of here."  
  
"What's the destination?"  
  
"Heidel." Peter replied.  
  
"Isn't that the secret facility for mutant testing?"  
  
"Yeah." Gambit answered. "We hope to cure Pete, or at least teach him to control his new form."  
  
Peter dropped to the couch, covering his face. "I'd just as soon get rid of it altogether."  
  
"Non. I warned you about acceptance, Pete. Denial is dangerous with an unknown ability."  
  
Storm massaged the tight shoulders. "I hate to admit it, but I agree."  
  
Peter managed to look up. "That thing doesn't frighten you?"  
  
Lips kissed the top of his head. "I'm more afraid of you being shot or killed, Pete. That would destroy me."  
  
Gambit turned away in silence.  
  
Peter left them alone to freshen up, under the condition of no hostilites. Reluctantly, both Torch and Gambit agreed to behave.  
  
Storm poured himself a drink over at the wetbar. "This place seems a little fancy for your tastes, Gambit. I'm surprised."  
  
A shrug. "My tastes are flexible. Ah enjoy beautiful things."  
  
Blue eyes narrowed over a wine glass. "I noticed. You've apparently been 'tasting' something beautiful the last two days."  
  
Gambit sprawled on the couch deliberately. "You're a wiseass, Storm. We can mark our territory by pissing if you'd like."  
  
"I'd rather save it. Besides, we promised Peter no fighting."  
  
"There's promises all around."  
  
Storm tapped his glass. "When this is over, LeBeau. You and me."  
  
Red eyes were intense. "Ah see what Peter feels in you."  
  
"What we have is none of your buisness."  
  
"It is now. Ah pack heat myself, and the Spider knows it."  
  
Johnny swished his glass, thinking. "You expect me to believe the two of you-"  
  
"Ah always size up the competition."  
  
"There isn't any. You overestimate yourself."  
  
"We both love him."  
  
Storm spluttered. "What game are you playing?"  
  
"The same one you do. Can't get married and run around all in one stroke."  
  
Hard blue eyes were like lakes. "Don't push me." he remembered something. "What went on down in the bayou?"  
  
Gambit blinked in stunned surprise. "How could you possibly know about that? Pete's a private person."  
  
"I have my sources, good ones. So what happened? I can't imagine you hooking up casually."  
  
Gambit snorted. "I'll file away that shot for now. If you must know, Pete was on assignment down in New Orleans. A series of zodiac murders occurred with ties to New York. The Bugle sent him on assignment there."  
  
"I vaguely remember those. Pretty ghastly as I recall."  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, the X-Men got tangled up in the case. Me and Pete met and got along pretty good-"  
  
"How good?" Storm was suspicious.  
  
A gloved hand waved. "Friends, okay?! Anyway, we made a good team. The pictures he took were exclusives."  
  
Storm leaned against the bar, arms folded. "That's the family version. You've gone to a lot of trouble to help Peter. So a handshake down south forged this great friendship?"  
  
Gambit snickered. "Well, ah lied a little."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"Ah don't kiss and tell, Storm. What do you really want to know?"  
  
The blonde paced, angry. "Humor me. This story has too many gaps."  
  
The mutant gave a sly grin. "Amazing what a hot summer night in the woods will do. A touch of voodoo didn't hurt, neither."  
  
"Lies. Nobody believes in that superstition!"  
  
"Don't be a fool, Storm. You've run with mutants, demons, and gods. The universe is full of stuff people don't believe in."  
  
Johnny turned his back. "Point for you. Still, that doesn't prove your voodoo works."  
  
"Oh it works, all right. Just ask Pete!" a snicker.  
  
Steely blue eyes glared over a shoulder. "If I find out you did something to his mind-"  
  
"Spare me. How could you think I'd do something t' hurt Pete? Ah love him."  
  
"It ticks me off to hear you say that."  
  
"It's the truth. Ain't like you're the only one that could feel that way."  
  
"I never said that. And my involvement is none of your concern."  
  
"It was a gentle spell, Storm. Ah simply set the mood to spice things. Our feelings were already there."  
  
"I've heard enough!"  
  
Gambit shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
Peter put on a fresh shirt and shaved. He nodded at his appearance in a mirror.  
  
/At least I haven't heard any furniture breaking. What are they talking about, anyway?/  
  
Slipping on a pair of shoes, he rejoined the others in the main suite.  
  
Peter smiled at the sullen pair. Johnny was reading a magazine at the bar. Gambit had his back turned, watching tv.  
  
"Nice to know you two are getting along."  
  
They brightened, seeing him. Johnny spoke first.  
  
"You look better, Pete. The rest did you good."  
  
"Yeah, but it seems a little warm in here."  
  
"Warm?" Gambit watched him, concerned.   
  
"A little." Peter walked around aimlessly. "Have you heard from the others again?"  
  
Gambit approached him. "No. We probably won't either, until they come for you."  
  
"Who precisely is 'they'?" Storm wanted to know.  
  
"The brotherhood." Gambit replied. "Don't know who the Prof's gonna send, though. He's a little secretive."  
  
Peter wiped his brow. "No thanks to me, all the mutants have gone underground."  
  
Storm touched his forehead. "Pete, what's going on here? You feel hot-"  
  
"Hkkshkk. Yesss!"  
  
Gambit moved swiftly. "Hold him, Storm!"  
  
Johnny stared in shock at Peter. Orange eyes flared wildly over sharp teeth.  
  
Skkkhhkk. No one holds me. I want a brain!  
  
"Peter, no!"  
  
Kkkshhs. Surprised, Johnny? You should have listened to Gambit! The shifting form bounded for the window, but Gambit tackled him.   
  
"No! You're stayin' here, Pete."  
  
Peter swung back at him, missing. Hkkshkk. Let go! I won't say it again.  
  
"Dammit, Storm. Stop standing there staring! Help out!!"  
  
Johnny shook himself out of stupor. "What do you want me to do?!"  
  
"Hold his feet, quickly-"  
  
"SRKEEARHHH!!" Peter shrieked an inhuman yawl. Hairy arms sprung from his back, waving.  
  
Storm pounced. "Peter, fight this! Don't give in-"  
  
KKKshskk. You don't understand. Feel warm, strong!  
  
Gambit leaped clear, hands glowing. "Storm, I'm gonna have to contain him somehow before he trashes the place."  
  
Johnny struggled, gripping a howling Peter from behind. "Do...what you have to do!"  
  
Peter screeched again. HHkshhkk. Never! I want blood and tasty brains. Must hunt, this space confines me!  
  
"Forgive me, Pete." Gambit whispered, enveloping his friend in an electrical field. More unearthly screams erupted before the shifting figure seized up and collapsed. Storm lay him down gently on the carpet.  
  
Both young men took a moment to collect their thoughts. Storm looked up, his face ashen.  
  
"Have you seen this transformation before?"  
  
Gambit was pale also. "Non. Only after he was completely spider."  
  
A strange burbling noise came from the still figure. Hairy arms melted, retreating and vanishing to nothing.  
  
"Incredible." Johnny murmured.  
  
"Oui." Gambit agreed.   
  
A quiet knock on the door. Both young men blinked in surprise.  
  
"Why didn't they use the buzzer?"   
  
"Don't know, Storm." Gambit opened oak panels. A fuzzy, burly blue figure in a tech uniform walked in.  
  
"Now you two make a strange pair!"  
  
"Give it a rest, Hank. We got enough to deal with." Gambit indicated the prone figure on the floor.  
  
Hank McCoy crouched beside the unconscious Peter, turning him over gently. Wide hands touched the youthful face.  
  
"Poor kid. Looks like I got here just in time."  
  
"Can you help him?" Storm was agitated.  
  
The Beast nodded, waving a hand monitor over Peter. "Yeah, but I don't like his vital signs. His metabolism is five times normal. If he weren't part spider he'd be dead by now."  
  
Gambit took a deep breath. "Who else came with you?"  
  
"Sabretooth. He thinks the whole situation is fascinating."  
  
"He would." Storm made a face. "Let's get going!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
